It Begins With Lust
by CrimsonSonata
Summary: [Sebastian x Reader/OC] This story is supposed to consist of 7 parts - each part mirroring one of the 7 greatest sins. It is about Sebastian Michealis from Kuroshitsuji and, well, her. Who 'she' is, is up to you.
1. Lust

Okay this is going to be a, well let's call it a, short story. Actually it is from my latest Quizilla account (although I amended it quite a bit). I'm not quite sure if I'm going to post the other chapters as well, because back to the time, when I wrote this story it was supposed to consist of 7 parts - each part mirroring one of the 7 greatest sins.

So yeah, this part (or not, like I said I'm not sure whether to continue or not) is supposed to reflect 'Lust'.

It is about Sebastian Michealis from Kuroshitsuji and, well, _her_. Who 'she' is, is up to you. I only gave her a very few character traits in order to give the story a plot, but other than that you can imagine her to be whatever you want her to be.

OH! By the way – if you want me to continue:

Review!

I don't care whether it is positive or negative. I would just like to know how you think about the story, okay? Because the lack of review is the reason why I stopped writing in the first place.

So yeah, enjoy.

I do not own Sebastian Michaelis, nor do I own Kuroshitsuji.

**Important edit! I'm begging everyone to read this because it is utterly important to me.**

**I have been alerted that the following entries might be mistaken with an 'actual story'. I want every reader to be aware of the fact that my entries are solely meant to a mix of a drabble (I do know that it is not a 'real drabble' because I wrote way more than 100 words) and a short story. So please do not expect an enormous plot. Each entry is meant to make sense on its own, while being mainly based on the, in the "chapter x" stated sin. The fact that "_she"_ only shows minimal character traits is, as stated above & in summary, on purpose.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Even though _she_ was a woman of young age, she had, as far as she can remember, hated formal gatherings.  
For one, she detested those men. Those men, who would look at her with nothing but lust displayed in their eyes – undressing her shamelessly with their looks. It disgusted her.

And for another, she disliked deceitfulness**.**

Every time she would attend one of these gathering, these people would not stop coming up to her - these people with their faked smiles and overly friendly attitude.

They were hoping to be seen with her in order to somehow benefit of the influence she held in society. Maybe even manage make a deal, or two.

She definitely hated balls.

That is why it had not surprised her when _he_ told her that she would have to attend yet another one. A

fter all he was a sadist like that - a sadist whose mistress just happened to be his favorite prey.

This is why it had not surprised him in the least, when she headed straight to her room, slamming the door loudly in the process, once she gained knowledge of the gathering.

An oh-so-sweet chuckle left his lips as he watched his mistress retreat to her room - her eyes sparkling with anger.

_Once again the game had begun. ~_

He slowly made his way up to her room. A

s he opened her room door, he could not contain the smirk that he had tried to hold in.

_The sight was just too lovely. ~_

Slowly he walked into the room. It seemed as if he was mocking _her _with each step he took, until he finally stood behind his mistress, asking whether she needed his assistance or not.

Her delicate facial features immediately turned into a frown upon his sight behind her in the mirror.

The smile that he had been giving her earlier was still present on his face and even though he did not look into her eyes directly she could still feel the pervasive aura they held.

He was staring right into her soul.

An unspoken 'yes' had been uttered by her, as she moved her hair, that had covered her back until now, over her shoulder - giving him access to the strings that held her corset together and within a mere second he had undone them, as for him this was nothing but a trivial task.

Her eyes never left his form as he made his way up to her wardrobe, taking out a nightgown which she was going to wear for the night.

She watched his every movement as he helped her into it – her eyes following his gloved hands as he smoothed out the her it felt like he was caressing her body underneath the cloth, but of course she must have been imagining that.

After all a butler would never touch his mistress in such an inappropriate way.

As she shifted her gaze back to her butlers face, who was by now kneeling in front of her, their eyes met.

He stood up. N

ot once did their eye contact break.

His smile was still present on his lips as he was staring down to her small form.

'_**Why is it that my mistress holds such a troubled expression on her face? You seem…confused. ~'**_

And she knew right away that he was mocking her once again.

She could tell by voice, for she was used to it by now.

Slowly, of so slowly _he_ bent down to her until they were at eye level with another. Another sickening sweet chuckle left his lips as her eyes widen.

_Oh how he loved to play that game with her. ~_

_**'Is there anything** **I** **can do to resolve the problem that seems to bother** **my** **Lady so much?** **~'**_

By now his thumb was caressing her cheek affectionately. Her eyes shut at the soft touch.

Of course he could resolve it, he knew that very well. And he definitely knew that he would do so.

Another chuckle.

_**'May** **I ****give you a** **proposed solution, my Lady?** **I t****hink that** **I ****know what is bothering you** **so ****much. ~'**  
_

A single word left her lips - unbeknownst to her.A word that made his smile turn into a smirk.

His left hand encircled her as his right hands tangled itself in between her hair.

His lips on her neck…

_Once again he had caught his prey. ~_

* * *

_She_ awoke to the sunrays shining on her face. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she let her eyes wander around the room in search for him. And she found him.

_He_ stood next to the door, smiling just like he always did and just like he always would. B

ecause _both_ of them knew very well that as long as _he_ kept his mocking smile on his face, _she _would always end up in his arms. Whimpering his name in ecstasy. Begging him for more... .

_**That was how their little game of pleasure worked after all. ~**_


	2. Gluttony

Pfew. Studying, working & damn headaches. That pretty much sums up my life at the moment...it took me a while re-write the story - even though this is actually a rather short part. Oh well, this is the second sin out of seven, 'Gluttony'.

Much to my dismay, I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Enjoy~

* * *

_She_ had been working all day long. Attending meetings, reading one contract after the other, revising them, re-reading them, signing them afterwards...and even though she had to do this on a daily basis, it still wore her out greatly. So, naturally, she impatiently anticipated the evening hours - a time she often used to pursue her most favorite hobby: _**feasting**__. _

Sweet things were her favorite, chocolate at the very top. If she could, she would subsist of chocolate desserts only - that butler of her was just too skilled at cooking after all. That is why it had not surprised her at all, when she noticed that her clothes had been clinging on her a little bit more tightly. Especially around the area of her chest. _He_ had noticed that as well.

_"Sahh. ~" She_ let out a happy sigh as the heavenly taste of rich chocolate filled her mouth. For once, a soft, childlike smile was displayed on her, usually, straight face. Who knew that a mere chocolate cake could bring so much joy to her? Well, _he_ did. After all he knew exactly how to please his mistress. As he took a look at her, he could not help but let out a small laugh at her current expression. 'Innocence' would be a perfect description for it.

_**Yet her actions towards him were quite the opposite, anything but innocent. ~**__**  
**_

But of course he would never say that out loud.

Slowly he bent down to her level, his lips only a few inches away from her cheek. The fork, which she had been holding onto until now, stopped dead in its tracks as his breath tickled her cheek. _Her_ eyes widen, while _his_ held a glint of amusement. _"Maybe my Lady should stop devouring one cake after the other. It would be a shame if you would not fit into that wonderful crimson dress of yours anymore, wouldn't it? ~"_

_Her_ eyebrows furrowed as an angry red color made its way to her face. Parting her lips in order to give him an scolding answer, she quickly shut up as he whipped away some remains of the chocolate icing from the corner of her mouth. _His_ eyes began to glow, once he licked the overly sweet substance off his thumb. _"Although...maybe my Lady should continue to give into her carves. It would give our nightly activities a whole new meaning. ~" _With that being said he turned on his heel and walked out of the dining room, leaving his, by now madly blushing, mistress behind.

Whether her blush appeared out of humiliation, or because of what was about to happen that night, shall remain her secret.


	3. Greed

I know it has been a rather long time since my last update and I really want to apologize for that. I pretty much failed most of my classes last semester, so I had not only to learn a lot of new stuff but also relearn tons of old stuff. I also had classes in the morning & evening from monday to friday - I was working on saturday and sunday. So yeah, I was pretty happy when I had some time for myself or friends - writing/updating stories was actually not even on my priority list.

Sorry for that.

By the way I pretty much wrote this down in one go & only re-read it once..well not even once, actually I only scanned it over but I hope that it did not turn out too terrible. I might error-check it tomorrow. It is really late, so I hope you understand.

Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed on my story as well as those whom have massaged me! You guys are great! :)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kuroshitsuji, much to my dismay may I add.

* * *

**Greed**

Everyone let it be a human being or a mere animal is greedy – that was a fact that she was well aware of. Whether it be a hyena, stealing another carnivore its bag, or a businessman planning to take over someone else's business. Their actions were, whichever way you look at it, out of greed. _She_ was no exception to that rule.

The mere thought of owning more than she already had excited her - although she could not be compared to other women her age, who would flaunt with whatever new "treasure" they had gotten, because unlike them she did not try to be better than somebody else. She did not want to show off what she owned.

No, she was greedy because it made her feel mighty - a feeling that she could only perceive by enlarging her holdings. A feeling which she experienced not often, due to the fact that _he_ was simply perfect. To put it bluntly, he was simply better than her - always.

_And oh how he loved to let her know that he was the dominant one, that he was the 'gamemaster'.~_

Sometimes he cast her coy looks from his spot beside her. He enjoyed the scowl that would appear on her face whenever he took a hold of her hand as he helped her out off the carriage. Often he let his hand trail down the small of her back when they were alone.

_But he would never proceed, for he had to make sure that she would never forget that he had set up the rules of their game~_

Today was one of these days.

_She_ had just finished dinner when he led her up to her chambers, his hand resting on her lower back as he did so. Her eyes were fixed on the wall at the end of the hallway, trying hard to ignore him in order to not to let him know how much she carved for his touch.

_But she could not fool him, after all he was perfect, all-knowing. ~_

_He_ could feel her trembling in excitement beneath his hand. He heard her heartbeat speeding up as soon as his fingertips had brushed her yet clothed skin.

When they reached her room, his hand immediately left her small form. A scowl worked its way on her face and a small, almost inaudible, whimper left her mouth, but of course he took notice of it – in return a smirk was now to be seen on his facial features.

_She_ swiftly made her way over to her steamy bathroom. The bath had already been prepared. By now she desired nothing more than releasing the tension herself.

_Under no circumstances he would allow such actions, for she had to understand that it was only for him to decide when she felt her release.~_

Her eyes were closed, warm water surrounded her, the back of her head rested against the cool material of the bathtub as her hand made its way into the water, creeping down her stomach southbound. Slowly it inched closer and closer when she suddenly stopped. Another hand had brushed hers, cupping the very spot that demanded for her attention.

She opened her eyes, sending _him_ a hateful glare.

_How amusing his little human was.~_

A chuckle escaped his lips as his fingers began to move – bringing her the release that she had been waiting for.

She was indeed a greedy woman.

_Greedy for his touch ~_


	4. Sloth

**Todays chapter will be about the 4th sin - Sloth. I hope that it will be to your liking.**

**I tried to update as soon as I could, which I hope was fast enough for you guys because like I already said in the last chapter - I have got a huge load of studying to do (& my best friends' birthday was yesterday, so yeah I updated as fast as I could). I will error check it in the evening because right now I need a pause, without it I won't be able to locate any mistake I might have made. I hope that you will be able understand that. Bare with me. (by the way I re-read the other chapters and corrected some grammar, words etc. the content DID NOT CHANGE in any way)**

**I also want to ask you to review, REVIEW, r-e-v-i-e-w. Pretty please? I would mean a lot to me & keep up my motivation-high which I'm currently on. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, although I will not deny that I'd love to have my very own Sebastian Michaelis.**

* * *

**Sloth**

Have you ever felt the need to do something while coincidently knowing that you're unable to do so because a tiny little something at the far back of your mind is holding you back for a reason that you simply cannot understand? Well, I can assure you of that, _she_, much to her dismay_,_ did know that feeling. It had been nagging her mind for quite a while now. She knew that she had to get up. That she had to leave the safe warmth provided by her bedcover but she simply did not have the strength to do so. It seemed like her heart and spirit failed to be obedient to her mind any longer.

She simply had to get up; she still had so much paper work to do – paper work which she had been devoted to for weeks by now. Not once did she pause and in the process, she had managed to not only wear herself out physically, but mentally as well. _He_ had noticed that as well – obviously. After all he never missed a thing.

_The human body and soul, both of them are so easily broken.~_

Yet the thing that amused him the most was the fact that she had brought it upon herself, for usually it was the demons fault whenever she sinned. Not that he minded of course. Infact he had purposely evaded her for the last weeks, so in a way one could say that it had been his fault – or at least that, he had helped her corrupting herself. Actually gave him a chance to kindle _his game_ once more - it had been weeks since he last played. And oh, how desperately he wanted to play right now.

Stepping forward to her bed, he yanked the sheets from her body, earning himself a groan emitting from her lips.

_These pouty lips of her. ~_

Right now she looked like a child, but he would change that soon.

_She_ tried to reach for her bed sheets, but when her fingers enclosed nothing but air, she immediately sat up, yanking her head up in the process and viciously glared at the intruder. As soon as she took in the form that was standing only mere centimeters away from her, she felt her heart and soul soar in delight. It was as though they had been awakened from a thousand years long lasting slumber.

_He_ could not help himself but let out a small growl as he took in her appearance. Her porcelain skin. Her big rounds eyes that resembled a child so much, just as though she listened to the story of Santa Claus for the very first time. Curious, excited, on tiptoe. Her lips were slightly parted. Whatever it had been what she wanted to say was by now, long forgotten. Her long hair cascaded down her back. Some strands fell into her face while some other fell over her bare shoulders which were exposed by a rather skimpy, white nightgown.

_White. Innocence. Both words which were so fitting for her yet she was far from innocent.~_

He had to contain a snort that threatened to cross his lips, instead he smirked. His eyes started to glow when he leaned down to her – just before he closed them before stealing her a kiss.

* * *

He looked down to her sleeping naked form. A soft sigh escaped her lips. He chuckled to himself as he left her chambers, closing the doors behind him silently.

_Yes, waiting had indeed been worth it. ~_


	5. AN

Authors Note

First of all I'm really sorry for 'abusing' the update function to write the following but I really think that I have to clarify a few things.

I hope that no one does misunderstand that as some childish defensive reaction because I promise that it isn't. I actually noticed that I made a few mistakes here and there which is exactly why I'm posting this openly because I'm afraid that there a more people who might think of my story in the wrong way.

First of all – This is not supposed to be some novel-like story with a beginning/introduction, climax, ending and so on. No, actually it is more of a, let's call it, 'drabble-like short story collection'. I never had the intention to create a real plot for the story. I just added a very few character traits so that each entry will make some sense in the end. I know that that was solely my mistake because I was the one writing something like "in order to give the story the plot" or something similar to that. So yeah, I want to apologize for that – I'm going to correct that one in chapter one so that new readers will know that fact from the very beginning.

Second – Well, the next 'mistake' was also indirectly caused by me due to the fact that this mistake is a result of what has been stated above. This story is solely meant to to show minimal interaction. As everyone should have noticed the entries are based on the 7 deadly sins. What I meant to do in these entries was for _"her" _to fall victim to one of them per entry. Just that. Nothing more. Like I said – this is not meant to be a novel-like story. Again I apologize because I brought forth that misunderstanding.

Third – Well the third mistake is not really my mistake at all because, lets face it, I did state that "_she_" will not be given a lot of character traits as well as that it is going to be up to the readers who "_she_" is. I'm not going to amplify on that matter any further. Anything regarding the character development has been said even before the story entries started which is why I'm going to refuse to accept criticism concerning that so called 'mistake'. Call me undiscerning but that is just how it is.

Fourth – Now that one is something nobody could have known before reading my story.

I'm an rather inexperienced writer. I do not know if everybody who publishes his or her story/stories here should be some super experienced writer but I myself am not. In my opinion experience is gained by writing, feedback, writing, more feedback etc. etc.. I guess everyone agrees here, right? Good. The criticism voiced about my 'drabble-like short story collection' was mostly true due to the fact that I simply messed up, BUT what I simply find rude is saying something like (and I'm going to quote that one now) "Authors are too impatient to get their insert with one of the canon members…". I agreed to the criticism, I'm actually thankful because that way I will be able to prevent them in the future but alleging what has been quoted above is simply rude and has nothing to do with the story itself. So I'm going to ask everyone (!) not to criticize anyone for 'growing trends', 'things that that x/y has lately noticed' or whatever because in my opinion it has nothing to do with the story itself. These things may be sad facts but other than that they are misplaced under the review function. Anything else is fine & appreciated, after all everyone has got his/her own taste.

Whew, I really had to get that out because when it comes to misunderstandings, especially when I was the cause of them, I always feel the need to clear things up.

To everyone who bothered to read it all; I'm giving you guys a huge 'thank you'.


End file.
